


Pequeños placeres de la existencia eterna

by Supermonstrum, usudamit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Humor, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: Tenía que tomar la escalera al Cielo para resolver un inconveniente. Sólo trabajo, un intercambio de palabras y como yapa un descubrimiento que es mejor que el arcángel Gabrielnuncasepa.





	Pequeños placeres de la existencia eterna

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Usudamit por ayudarme a perfilar a personaje mas basura del 2019 (?) y no hablo del Señor de las moscas, sino de Gabriel.

Llegó al cruce de las escaleras, tomó aire y empezó a subir. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, alguna vez incluso había sido parte de el, pero afortunadamente no lo recordaba y no tenía interés alguno en hacerlo. Todo tan blanco y puro, tan aburrido… No le sorprendía que nadie allí sabía siquiera dar un paso de baile básico. Aburridos, sin albedrío, sin sentir deseo, ¿cuál era el sentido de la existencia de los ángeles?

Oh, cierto: joderles el trabajo a ellos.

En la entrada del hall, erguido y orgulloso, como si fuera el perro campeón de una exhibición, estaba el arcángel favorito de los relatos humanos. Lord Beelzebub sintió el vértigo que solía tener cuando iba de incógnito al circo romano, el vértigo que se siente cuando algo bueno estaba por suceder y es que nada era tan divertido como ver la cara de indignación de Gabriel cuando se encontraban. Pequeños placeres de la existencia eterna.

—Estoy aquí por un pequeño inconveniente —dijo Beelzebub a modo de saludo.

—Oh, qué extraño que vengas con un inconveniente —respondió Gabriel de mala gana. Beelzebub notaba en su mirada la indignación, como cuando la persona más vulgar se presenta al lugar más refinado—. Habla rápido.

—Más respeto, santurrón. Si por mí fuera, no estaría aquí, pero resulta que tienen el alma de un político corrupto en su cielo cuando debería estar abajo.

Gabriel soltó una risita. Seguramente la palabra “error” no estaba en su repertorio salvo que se tratara de sus subordinados. En todos los siglos que llevaban interactuando, Beelzebub nunca entendió cómo alguien tan soberbio podía formar parte del Cielo.

—Estás diciendo una estupidez.

—Antes de seguir hablando, ¿podrías revisar el registro de las últimas doce horas? Así no te sentirás demasiado humillado cuando descubras que tengo razón —insistió Beelzebub intentando no perder la paciencia, pero eso nunca era fácil cuando tenía que verla la cara a Gabriel.

—Mira, ningún esbirro de cuarta me va a decir que estoy equivocado. —Chasqueó los dedos y en sus impecables manos apareció un cuaderno forrado en cuero y con un cordón señalador dorado. Gabriel empezó a pasar las hojas hasta el día actual y leyó muy por encima. —Ummh, no, no hay nada.

—Busca bien, por favor —siguió el Señor de las moscas poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo tan dificil? Le estaba haciendo un favor al sacarle un alma corrupta al paraíso del aburrimiento.

Antes de que Gabriel abriera la boca para repetir que no había error alguno, un ángel de cabello largo y delgado se acercó a su superior y murmuró que había un problema con un intruso. Beelzebub sonrió triunfal y se deleitó por dentro al ver cómo la mueca de Gabriel se transformaba. Ojalá pudiera tomarle una foto para pegarla en su escritorio.

—Es la primera vez que pasa esto —empezó a decir, batió las palmas y en las manos de Beelzebub apareció una elegante caja de vidrio donde se agitaba una masa de humo grisáceo—. Tú has hecho algo, estoy seguro.

“Este tipo es increíble”, pensó.

—¿Por qué mandaría a este lugar algo que pertenece al mío? Ni que quisiera venir a pisar este lugar y ver tu sonrisa insoportablemente altanera.

—Seguramente has venido para recordar cómo es sentirse en lo alto —comentó mirándole de reojo y sonriendo apenas.

—¿Te parece gracioso? Agradece que no hubo Armageddon porque en la batalla final te habría puesto de rodillas —retrucó Beelzebub comenzando a perder la paciencia. Aunque lo cierto era que podía dar la vuelta y tomar las escaleras hacia el Infierno, pero algo se lo impedía.

—Me hubiese gustado ver cómo lo intentas. —Señaló las escalera. —Ahora desaparece de una vez.

Beelzebub frunció el ceño. Sintió que bajo las mangas del saco salían un par de moscas zumbando tan furiosas como él. Se había mantenido lo más neutral posible y aunque el error había sido del Cielo, aquel idiota se estaba burlando como él. Si pudiera lo hundiría el puño sobre la cara, al mejor estilo de pelea humana, pero en lugar de eso, dejó que un par de moscas se le posaran en el impecable sobretodo gris.

—Ugh, no comiences con esto otra vez porque sólo en la Tierra se limpian bien estas cosas —se quejó asqueado y fijó la mirada en Beelzebub—. Eres una pequeña bolsa de basura, ¿sabes?

Se mordió el labio y los zumbidos a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes.

—La soberbia es uno de nuestros pecados favoritos, Gabriel. Me extraña que no estés abajo aprendiendo unos pasos de baile con nosotros.

—No voy a soportar más insolencias tuyas. Lárgate —exclamó de mala gana.

Beelzebub sonrió más calmado, cuando Gabriel levantaba la voz era señal de que el tablero se estaba dando vuelta a su favor. Ahora era cuando las cosas se ponían divertidas.

—¿No va a acompañarme, arcángel Gabriel?

—¿Abajo? No, ¿estás loco? Podría arruinar mis zapatos.

—Ya están arruinados —señaló Beelzebub haciendo un ruido ronco y soltando un acertado escupitajo verdoso sobre la punta del zapato de Gabriel, en seguida se le subieron un par de moscas.

Gabriel abrió los ojos mirándose el calzado, abrió la boca y en lugar de palabras salió algo que pareció un chillido. Beelzebub se mordió el labio casi excitado. No era tan fácil agotar su paciencia pero cuando se trataba de fluidos o secreciones corporales las cosas parecían incluso poder violentarse.

—Fuera de aquí, pequeño parásito asqueroso, antes de que te haga limpiarlos con tu lengua.

Beelzebub soltó una risita y se giró para tomar la escalera.

—Lo lamento pero vas a tener que masturbarte imaginando que lo hago porque no va a suceder.

—No te atrevas a decir esas obscenidades en el Paraíso, mosca hedionda.

—Nos vemos, arcángel —saludó el demonio haciendo una irónica reverencia.

Lo escuchó bufar y eso contaba como victoria. Bajó la escaleras hasta la Tierra y luego tomó la combinación para regresar al Infierno. Alma recuperada, asunto resuelto. No es que realmente Satanás se preocupara por una insignificante alma humana —sobre todo cuando no podía recuperarse del decepción de Adán—, pero a Beelzebub le gustaba que el caos de su principado al menos siguiera cierto orden y eso implicaba ese tipo de visitas.

Se rascó la cabeza y avanzó por uno de los pasillos hasta su pequeña oficina, oscura y con un delicioso olor a humedad. Tenía trabajo que hacer pero antes necesitaba estar un momento a solas. Se había divertido, molestar al arcángel favorito de todos era un lujo que no podía darse todos los siglos. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, sobre todo porque ese año desde que Crowley había arruinado todo, se vieron obligados a verse más seguido que en los últimos seis mil años.

“Eres una pequeña bolsa de basura, ¿sabes?”, le había dicho el muy idiota y Beelzebub debería sentirse ofendido. Que le recalcaran que era bajo o que apestaba le molestaba, pero esa combinación de palabras: _pequeña_ y b _olsa de basura_ , era distinta. Al menos para él, porque de la boca de Gabriel salió como cualquier otro insulto. Eso lo tenía aturdido y molesto porque tenía ganas de que se lo volviera a decir.

A solas. Sin dios y sin diablo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
